


Does Daddy Love Me?

by Mellasaphian



Series: Dadster [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, IWriteSansAndTragedies, Skeleton Pregnancy, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellasaphian/pseuds/Mellasaphian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans begins having doubts when his dad (Gaster) seems to be paying more attention and showing more love to his unborn brother then towards him. He asks if when Pappy is born, will he have to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Daddy Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. My Tumblr has the same username as my AO3.  
> Skelepreg  
> Mild Angst  
> Fear of Abandonment
> 
> Based off of this: http://skelepreg.tumblr.com/post/137826630687/i-gave-myself-a-sad-idea-what-if-baby-sans-felt

He was in that old rocking chair in front of the fire again. Exactly where he always was when he was home. The fire cast yellow-orange glow across the white skull and black cloak, curving over the roundness that sat in his lower abdomen. Gaster had a large smile on his face as his hands rubbed lovingly over the swell of his second child, unaware that the eyes of the first were watching his hands, and full of unshed tears.

Sans quietly pulled away from the doorway into the living room and leaned back against the wall of the hallway before sliding down and pulling his legs against his chest, arms wrapping around them tightly as he rested his brow on his knees.

He doesn’t love you. Why would he love you? Once Papy is born, what will happen to you? He wont-

“Hey.“ 

Sans lifted his head and looked up into the soft eyes of (y/n), which widened in alarm at the sight of the small skeletons tear stained face.

"Sans? What’s wrong, are you ok?” (Y/n) worried as they sat on their knees in front of the child, a hand soothingly stroking the crown of his head. “Talk to me." 

Sans sighed, he loved (y/n), they had been his babysitter ever since he could remember. His biggest cheerleader, confidant, the one who knew him better than he knew himself. 

"Am I going to live with you after Papyrus is born?”

(Y/n)’s brows furrowed in confusion and they shifted into a more comfortable position and motioned Sans into their lap.

“Why would you come live with me Sans?” They asked softly as one arm held him against them and the other rubbed up, down, and across his back.

Sans buried his face against their chest as his hands curled into fists, tightly holding their shirt for dear life.

“Once Papy is born, Daddy wont want me anymore.” Sans trembled with the strain of trying to hold in his tears.

“No, Sans… No; no; no. What made you think something like that?” (Y/n) gasped as their hold tightened on the sad child, silently meeting eyes with the figure in the doorway.

“Sometimes I can see in the future, he goes to see Papyrus but he won’t visit me… I can’t see him… Does he love Papyrus more then me? Is it because I’m weird?” His voice cracked on the last question as his battle with his tears was lost and he pressed into them, sobbing.

“He’ll be so happy once Papy’s here, he already loves him so much, he wont have enough for me.” Sans gasped for breath as he clawed at the back of y/n’s jacket.

“Sans…” Gaster whispered as he knelt down to the other two’s level, resting his solid hand against his eldest’s back. “That wont happen.” He insisted. “I love both you and your brother so much, You’re not going anywhere. You’re not weird. You’re my son, nothing could make me stop loving you.”

Sans looked back at Gaster before flinging himself at him and hugging earnestly.


End file.
